


hold on, i'm here

by silentlyblushing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Kozume Kenma, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Scenting, background nekoma team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentlyblushing/pseuds/silentlyblushing
Summary: Kenma is triggered by Lev's oncoming rut. Kuroo grew protective.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 228





	hold on, i'm here

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haikyuu fic ever. I'm not entirely satisfied with it but I hope you'll bear with me.

“Kuro.”

The small voice dragged his attention to the blonde boy who was now leaning against his back with a fistful of his jacket. He had been busy dealing with Lev, he momentarily forgot that they have the rest of the team to worry as well. Not that he bothered to check on the others. With most of them being betas, they were barely affected by Lev’s oncoming rut. However, Kenma was an omega and clearly struggling with the young alpha’s pheromones now tainting the air.

Kenma was breathing heavily and Kuro could feel his body heating up.

Chancing a glance at Lev, Kuro could tell the younger can sense the omega’s response. He recognized the hunger in the younger’s eyes. Instinctively, he wrapped an arm around Kenma, shielding the omega from the young alpha. 

“Go home, Lev,” Kuro told the younger, causing Lev to stiffen at his commanding tone. “Come back when your rut is over.”

Lev was tempted to fight the older, not liking the dominance that practically radiated off of him. Being the team’s captain didn’t mean he could tell Lev what to do. The alpha in him refused to submit so easily. But then, Kuro rumbled out a low growl, a warning that if he didn’t leave right then, things won’t end very well for him. Knowing a losing battle when he saw one, Lev took a deep breath, glaring at his captain, before turning to leave.

Kuro kept a watchful eye on him until the door closed behind the figure. Even then, he didn’t like that the rest of the team was seeing Kenma like this. His instinct is telling him to take Kenma home and rub his scent all over the younger. He should do that. This was dangerous territory. Even with most of the team being betas, there are still chances of a curious passerby coming in and finding his omega like this. Knowing Kenma, he won’t be comfortable by the attention of strangers either, even if they were out genuine concerned

Concerned at the possibility, Kuro began pulling Kenma out the second exit. He ignored the rest of the team, more focused on trying to think of a place on school grounds where they can get some privacy. Nothing comes to mind. They have to go straight home. 

Kenma, in his daze, nearly stumbled at the sudden action. Luckily his feet can move on instinct and he was still mostly able to keep up with Kuro. With Lev gone, the fog was starting to clear in his mind. Though the itch to do something about it hasn’t disappeared entirely, he finally regained his senses enough to see they were nearing one of the smaller school gates.

“Kuro,” Kenma said, digging in his heels to slow down the older. He didn’t want to be out in the open, feeling like this. “Stop.”

Kuro turned to protest but the words died at the sight of the omega. Kenma looked up at him, his hair falling over his face, doing a poor job at hiding his flushed face. Maybe going home wasn’t the best option right now. Not when every single person they’ll pass by can see Kenma like this. No, Kuro decided, he has to settle this now. 

As an omega, it’s only natural for Kenma to react this way to a rutting alpha. But the idea that some other alpha was causing it and not him didn’t sit well with Kuro. The good thing is that Kenma has stopped releasing pheromones. 

Now, all Kuro has to do is cover up his lingering scent. He took off his jacket to wrap around Kenma. The setter looked positively small and adorable in it, Kuro can’t help but smile fondly. Kenma, however, wasn’t satisfied. He reached out to the alpha, wrapped his arms around the taller’s waist, and buried his face in his chest. He inhaled deeply, feeling comforted by the familiar scent. 

Kuro returned the gesture, burying his nose in the omega’s hair. A wave of satisfaction washed over him, and he felt calmer. A part of him realized how odd it felt that they’re doing this in public, with curious glances from passersby. But another part of him was secretly happy, especially when their scents were mingling in a way that let everyone know they belonged together - and no one can change that.


End file.
